grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Barso
Damien Barso was an Excandesco who appeared in . Appearances Barso entered the Harrison and Sons store before removing all of his clothes down to his boxer briefs. His hand then lit on fire as he shorted out the circuit breaker. He proceeded to woge into an Excandesco and ignite before he began walking around the store, setting everything in his path on fire. Unbeknownst to him, he killed two employees of the store, Mason Heady and Joan Tapford, who were still inside at the time. He later found out that two people had been killed in the store he burned down when he met with a lawyer, Charles Laney. Laney told him that two detectives came by his office to investigate the homicide. Laney told Barso that he was now going to have to "clean house," beginning with anyone who could ID him. Barso was going to get out of Laney's car, but Laney then told him to be more diligent and check the building next time before he set it on fire, prompting Barso to woge his hand, as he had done in the store with the circuit breaker, and grab Laney's throat, burning his neck and face. Barso then got out of the car and walked away as the interior of the car lit on fire, causing the roof of the vehicle to explode. Barso stuck around for a little while to watch the police investigate the crime scene and was briefly spotted by Peter Orson, a former arson investigator at the Portland Police Bureau who had been tracking Barso for years and nearly caught him one time. Barso later called the son of John Harrison, Andy Harrison, who had hired Barso to burn down the store. He told Andy that they needed to talk about fixing things, but Andy refused and said they did not need to and hung up. In order to get to Andy, he called John and misled him into coming to the store to meet him when he pretended to be a lieutenant; he told John that arson had been committed, that Laney was responsible, and that he could show him how the fire was started and the documentation connecting Laney to the crime. When John entered the store, Barso greeted him and brought him to the circuit breaker, and when John asked him what started the fire, he woged his hand and said, "This." He then took John, duct taped him to a chair, and stripped down in preparation for Andy to arrive. However, Nick, Hank, and Orson arrived at the store with Andy and met Rosalee and Monroe, who brought them Super Soakers filled with a flame retardant solution they had concocted. Andy stayed in the car while Orson went into the store to confront Barso. Orson announced his presence, and Barso came out to meet him. Orson told Barso that he knew what Barso was, and Barso replied that he didn't know what he was talking about, so Orson woged into a Bauerschwein. When Orson took out Nick's badge and told Barso he was under arrest, Barso held out his hands, daring Orson to try to arrest him. Just as Barso was about to woge, Nick yelled out that they had gotten John to safety. Barso then quickly ran back to where he had duct taped John and saw that he was missing, becoming visibly upset. He ran out a back door to where he saw Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee all ready for him with their Super Soakers in hand. Slightly confused about what was going on, though unafraid of the toy guns, he woged in preparation to kill them, but Orson then told everyone to shoot at him, and Barso quickly became covered in the fire retardant solution. He was unable to ignite himself and yelled, "What'd you do to me?" as he began to burn up from the inside, eventually exploding. Images 413-promo8.jpg 413-promo9.jpg 413-Damien Barso fire hand.jpg 413-Excandesco.gif 413-Excandesco spreading the fire.gif 413-Excandesco woged.png 413-Damien Barso on cell phone.png Excandesco4ٍ13.png 413-Damien Barso woges.gif Excandesco4.png 413-Barso's remains.jpg|Results of Barso exploding Trivia *Characters by the name of Damien have been portrayed as having some connection to the Devil in media previously. A character named was the primary antagonist and the son of the Devil in the horror film series , which also spawned the TV series . In , there was also a character named who was the son of Satan. Category:Deceased Characters